Mizuki's house!
by x.X bored 2day X.x
Summary: One day, Yuuta, Yana, and Atsushi decided to visit Mizuki's house! ...And guess what they saw? ...purple kingdom? Purple paint in the tap and purple toilet rolls?...and...NEVER INSULT MIZUKI'S PURPLE! ...Oh! the horror! [oneshot] [CRACK!] PLEASE R


**Hey, hey!! Here's the product of our boredom... again... **

**We present you with... Dun dun dun dun... MIZUKI'S HOUSE!!! Please R&E&R (read& enjoy& review!!) XD**

* * *

"Hey, Yuuta! Where is Mizuki today, dane?" Yanagisawa asked. 

"Mizuki-san?" Yuuta raised his head. "No idea."

"Hm, hm, hm! AHH!! WAAAH!!!" (background: THUD!) Atsushi lay on the courts, wrapped in his headband.

"OMIGOSH, Atsushi, dane! It's not Halloween yet, dane! Why are you dressed as a mummy, dane?"

"Dressed as a _mommy_?" Atsushi asked while trying to untangle himself from his headband (mommy/mummy costume). Yuuta sweatdropped.

"I mean, hm, hm, hm! I know where Mizuki is today!"

"Yeah...where?" Yuuta asked absent-mindedly. "At the super-duper sugar-free computer machine controlled onsen that serves salty-sour flavoured banana sushi ice-cream sundaes?"

"Yeah...I mean no...I mean...AAUGH! Damn this stupid headband (mommy/mummy costume)!!!"

"Just get on with it!"

"Fine, he's not at the super-duper sugar-free computer machine controlled onsen that serves salty-sour flavoured banana sushi ice-cream sundaes!"

"We know that already!" Yuuta said angrily.

Atsushi retied his headband. "I know that I look cool."

"I mean, where is Mizuki-san today?"

"I, dane, remember, dane! I, dane, saw, dane, Mizuki, dane, at, dane, his, dane, house, dane!"

"..."

"Why are you so over-excessive with 'dane'-s today?"

"I, dane, don't, dane, know, dane!" Yanagisawa shrugged.

...So then, on this bright sunny day, Yuuta, Atsushi and Yanagisawa decided to visit Mizuki. YAY! Aren't they sweet?

_**So...at Mizuki's house...**_

"Purple Kindom?!"

"That's what's written on the name plate, dane!"

"I mean, why is his house PURPLE?! And on the outside!"

"Calm down, Atsushi...he just has a bad taste, that's all...yeah...guess so..." Yuuta said.

"Oh cool! Check out his garden, dane! It's full of purple flowers, dane! ...And full of purple paints...dane..."

Atsushi twitched. "Don't tell me that he's planning on painting the leaves of the flowers all purple too..."

_**So then, they all went in...inside Misuki's house...**_

"I'll take back what I said earlier...HIS HOUSE IS PURPLE ON THE OUTSIDE AS WELL AS THE INSIDE!!!"

"That's stupid..."

"Oh! How can you (cough cough) insult my purple?!" came Mizuki's voice... And he appeared at the door in purple pyjamas.

"Oh, Mizuki-san! Are you alright?"

"May I ask you one thing, dane?"

"(cough) Yeah...?" Mizuki prompted.

"Why are there paints in your garden, dane?"

"Ahh! I wanted to paint the leaves purple!"

"I was right..." Atsushi sweatdropped.

"But...Mizuki-san, that's just stupid!"

"S...st...stupid?!?!?! Ahhh..." ...Mizuki fainted...

"Mi-mizuki-san???" Yuuta twitched.

"He's dead, dane..."

"Hn."

"..."

_**Poor Mizuki...so then, Yuuta, Atsushi and Yanagisawa hurled Mizuki back into his room, onto his bed...so, inside Mizuki's room...**_

"Purple...purple...you will not insult my purple..."

"Eh...what is he whispering in his dream...?"

"Dunno. People?" Yuuta guessed.

"AH! HELP! MY PURPLE IS IN DANGER!!!" Mizuki suddenly shot up.

"Okay...so he was muttering 'purple' instead of 'people'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mizuki-san, where's the toilet?" Yuuta asked.

"The (cough cough) purple one to the left." answered Mizuki.

"WHICH purple one? Your whole house is purple!"

"THE ONE TO THE LEFT! AND DON'T INSULT MY PURPLE!!"

"When did I insult it?" Yuuta looked confused.

"You just said that my whole house is purple!"

"That counts as an insult?"

"...no."

"..."

"..."

"CRAP!" Yuuta suddenly cried.

"What, dane?"

"Just freakingly tell me where the toilet is!!!"

"I (cough) told you! The purple one to--"

"Aaugh! Forget it!" Yuuta rushed out of the room. "I'll find it myself!"

Then Mizuki suddenly sneezed and started up a coughing fit.

"Did you get bnumolia, dane?"

"Huh?"

"Uhh...are trying to say 'pnuemonia'?" Atsushi corrected him.

"No, I didn't get pnuemonia." Mizuki replied.

"Uhh...then what about magsenia, dane?"

"Huh?! What's that?"

"Err...are you trying to say 'amnesia'?" Atsushi corrected him again.

"...no."

"Yeah, how can he?! If he got amnesia, he would have forgotten everything." Atsushi added.

"Ohh...then how about the blu, dane?"

"The 'blue'?" Mizuki asked.

"He's only got the 'purple'!" Atsushi replied. "...or do you mean the 'flu'...?" he added in a lower voice.

"WAAAH!" The door banged out to reveal a horror-stricken Yuuta with purple arms.

"OMG! Yuuta, dane! What happened, dane? Have you got the purple, too, dane?"

"I...I just turned on the tap and began to wash my hands...and...and my hands became all PURPLLLLE!! And the toilet roll is ALSO PURPLLLLLE!" Yuuta started to run around like a wild maniac.

"Why.the.hell.do.you.have.a.purple.toilet.roll.dane?"

"Because purple is cool." Mizuki answered with a sneeze. Why did he sneeze? Because far, far away, in a land, Fuji was stabbing a doll with a needle...muttering..."DIE! Mitsuki-chan, DIE!"

"But HOW-THE-HELL-DID-MY-HANDS-GET-PURPLLLLLLE?!?!?!?!" Yuuta waved his purple hands in front of Mizuki's eyes.

"Oh...that...I just put purple paint in the tap today."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT PURPLE PAINT IN THE TAP?!?!?!?!"

"He's helpless." Atsushi muttered.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suddenly, Aoi from Rokkaku Chu burst into the room...how he got in, we may never know...perhaps he's part of some special team of professional stalkers...so, Aoi burst into the room and shrieked. "OMG!!! I just found a purple potato!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I'm going to eat that potato!" Mizuki announced.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!" Yuuta, Atsushi and Yanagisawa exclaimed.

"Oh COOL!!!" Aoi cried.

So...the purple potato was made into purple french fries...and Mizuki ate it...and then his face slowly turned into a deep shade of...purple...

"Mi-mizuki-san...???"

"Your face looks...umm...purple...?"

"Purple looks weird..."

"You look sick, dane..."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I _AM _SICK YOU FOOLS!!!" and with that, Mizuki kicked all of them out of his house...his purple house.

The next after school, when Yuuta, Atsushi and Yanagisawa arrived at the tennis courts, they hoped that they didn't see what they saw...the whole courts were PURPLE! And in the middle of the courts, written in big, darker purple letters were: "Do not insult my purple!"

"..."

"..."

"I wonder if he was really sick, dane..."

"..."

* * *

**Moral of the story: Never ever insult purple in front of Mizuki!!!**

**_Oh, and if anyone is confused with the Aoi and potatoes part, please refer to our other story, 'toes, potatoes, and tomatoes', thankies!! (bows)_**


End file.
